diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/27 September 2017
23:32:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:32:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:33:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:33:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:34:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:34:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:34:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:34:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:35:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:35:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:35:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:36:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:36:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:36:41 henlo 23:36:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:36:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:37:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:37:27 Oh it's Somebody here!!! 23:37:33 Oh it's only Ursuul 23:37:35 Nvm 23:37:44 Aw 23:38:02 wow ;( 23:38:05 (sad) 23:38:15 no one likez meh (sad2) 23:38:30 s true 23:38:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:38:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:38:53 wowowowow 23:39:05 (clap) 23:39:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:39:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:40:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:40:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:40:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:40:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:41:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:41:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:41:38 What now? 23:42:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:42:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:43:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:43:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:43:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:43:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:43:52 I cri 23:44:22 no 23:44:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:44:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:45:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:51:38 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:03:18 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:03:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:08:54 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:15:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:15:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:16:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:16:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:16:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:19:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:20:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:26:28 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:34:27 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:34:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:34:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:34:49 hi 00:35:07 IT IS HERE 00:35:16 SOMEBODY IS HERE 00:35:18 WOW 00:35:19 :) 00:35:21 WOWOWOWOWOWOWO 00:35:26 BORED 00:35:34 RP in mlg wikia? 00:35:44 YASSER 00:35:46 Yas* 00:35:51 Sene lonk 00:35:51 Freaking autocorrect 00:36:04 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 00:36:36 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:42:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:43:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:44:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:47:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:47:18 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:48 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:48:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:49:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:49:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:49:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:49:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:52:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:57:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:06:17 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:06:47 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:09:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:16:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:17:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:17:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:17:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:17:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:17:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:18:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:18:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:18:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:19:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:19:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:19:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:20:40 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:34:23 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:37:37 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:38:44 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:39:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:41:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:42:05 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:45:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:46:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:47:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:48:18 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:50:21 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:50:51 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:52:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:53:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:53:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:54:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:56:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:57:44 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 04:03:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:04:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:04:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:04:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:05:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:05:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:05:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:06:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:06:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:07:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:07:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:08:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:08:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:08:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:08:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:09:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:09:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:12:04 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 04:12:06 Yo 04:12:23 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 04:12:26 Ah 04:12:28 ok 04:12:36 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 04:12:41 Uh? 04:21:26 Apparently Ursuul left 04:21:36 Well then 05:12:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:13:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:13:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:13:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:13:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:14:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:14:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:15:23 hi 05:15:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:15:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:16:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:16:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:16:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:16:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:16:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:17:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 06:09:01 Oh 06:09:14 Well 06:35:20 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 06:55:40 -!- Electro7101 has joined Special:Chat 06:56:22 -!- Electro7101 has left Special:Chat 09:47:06 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 09:47:23 hi skye 09:47:26 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 09:48:17 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 09:48:49 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 09:51:47 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:08:11 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:08:18 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:24:04 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:29:47 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:29:54 hi temz 10:29:56 hi ozun 10:40:17 hi tidal. 10:40:21 hows life 10:40:25 nice 10:40:27 yours? 10:40:35 eh.. i hate myself 10:40:41 y 10:41:07 just check on the discord 10:46:09 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:51:49 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:02:40 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:32:38 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:32:56 "KLIKK BEWP" ~ Wii U 11:32:56 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:33:03 hi 11:33:14 well 11:33:17 imma get going 11:33:19 bai guys 11:33:28 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:33:34 bye 11:33:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:34:02 Hi? 11:34:13 this wii u sucks 11:34:21 oh well 11:34:32 what happened to pc again 11:34:54 And bad thing, i have no idea when im getting back to my usual combo of Tablet and Computer 11:35:12 oh 11:35:14 i see 11:35:43 And School didnt update the online page, so it looks like i still have an F >_< 11:35:53 I dont though 11:36:03 rip 11:36:05 anywasy 11:36:08 anyways* 11:36:12 Im doing good in school 11:36:19 did you see my message on Urs's wall 11:36:20 it just turning in homework 11:36:27 I forget that 11:36:36 and no 11:36:42 ok 11:36:46 no? 11:37:22 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:38:03 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:38:10 dam my internet is laggy 11:38:10 Just saw it 11:38:23 ok 11:38:23 And my gawd 11:38:34 dude's worse than i thought 11:38:41 Mhm 11:38:43 i'm too forgiving 11:39:03 Irl, im like that, thats why im the cat 11:39:12 eh 11:39:16 but here, its lessened 11:39:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:39:20 irl i'm much less forgiving 11:39:21 hi 11:39:21 Hi ice 11:39:25 taco 11:39:37 Yes? 11:39:41 my dog's getting euthanized 11:39:55 Why are you telling me this? 11:39:56 she had cancer 11:39:57 and by "less forgiving" i mean "less tolerant of idiot classmates 11:40:06 " 11:40:29 Many people bully me for no reason other than my autistic personality 11:40:45 eh people 11:41:00 you have a normal personality tho 11:41:01 they see sth different than themselves and they immediately hate it 11:41:02 With that knowledge, explain Crackers 11:41:12 Yup 11:41:31 "N O R M I E S" ~ EmpLemon 11:41:47 who now 11:42:07 Eh 11:42:44 A youtube channel that does YTPs, but also a series called "The Downwards Spiral" 11:43:05 ok 11:43:17 bored 11:43:21 might gtg in a bit 11:43:41 ok 11:43:44 bye in advance 11:43:59 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:44:18 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:44:44 "Now where are my socks?" ~ Me just now 11:45:20 Once upon a time 11:45:30 108 rebels gathered on the shore 11:45:43 what's that 11:45:49 and asked the lutennant, "Tell us a story" 11:45:55 So he began... 11:46:00 Once upon a time 11:46:11 108 rebels gathered on the shore 11:46:18 is this endless loop 11:46:34 and asked the luttenant, "tell us a story" 11:46:40 so he began... 11:46:47 etc. etc. 11:46:50 rly 11:46:53 eh 11:46:53 ∞ 11:47:16 gtg 11:47:18 bye 11:47:46 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 12:00:45 brb 12:10:40 back 12:18:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:31:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:02:56 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 13:02:58 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:03:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:04:24 lag 13:05:45 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:05:59 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 13:06:07 hello Underslime 13:06:09 hi 13:06:32 hi both 13:06:52 lol 13:09:02 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:09:18 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:09:36 la-de-da 13:10:03 lahh dee dahh dee daa dee daa 13:10:27 la-de-da-de-da-de-da-de-da 13:10:39 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 13:11:03 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 13:11:05 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 13:11:32 brb 13:11:44 ok 13:13:08 gtg 13:13:20 bye 13:13:33 bye. good luck defending the chat. 13:13:55 thx 13:13:59 XD 13:31:15 -!- Transnistria has joined Special:Chat 13:31:20 test 13:31:22 hi? 13:31:22 hi 13:41:14 ded 13:44:01 -!- Sx7r7870 has joined Special:Chat 13:59:12 so ded 14:18:44 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:18:53 ded 14:19:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:19:52 Oh hello 14:19:59 hi both 14:20:05 hi both too 14:20:07 _________ FIGHT ME 14:20:24 *thinking who is fightable * 14:20:27 Um 14:20:29 YOU 14:20:31 TILL 14:20:34 TIDAL 14:21:03 FIGHT ME 14:22:11 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 14:22:30 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:23:13 Aw 14:23:48 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 14:24:17 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:24:47 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 14:24:58 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 14:25:09 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:25:39 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 14:25:45 hi 14:25:58 FIGHT ME TIDAL PLS 14:25:58 Heya 14:26:05 Or you 14:26:12 ONE OF YOU TWO FIGHT ME 14:26:14 AND ALSO HI 14:26:18 why 14:26:31 Because 14:26:39 I want to fight Somebody 14:26:40 I am not fighting you Boss 14:26:56 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:26:57 what Pip said 14:26:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:27:07 Aw why not? 14:27:16 it's disruptive 14:27:19 Because it is boring, and easy 14:27:21 And that too 14:27:36 well to be fair there's nothing to disrupt right now but it's still annoying 14:27:52 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:27:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:27:59 IT IS NOT EASY 14:28:05 Yes it is 14:28:17 Throw up a few barriers, use a couple of attacks 14:28:23 And that is it 14:28:53 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:28:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:29:13 Come on 14:29:15 Then do that 14:29:35 Boring, and a waste of time 14:29:36 And see MY POWER MWAHAHAHA 14:29:45 you aren't buying this are you? 14:29:51 i'm gonna play some 2 teams 14:29:51 Nope 14:29:57 ofc not 14:30:04 GoDAMMIT 14:30:47 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:30:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:31:33 argh 14:31:40 ended up in a Tokyo server 14:32:17 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:32:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:32:40 Please fight me 14:38:57 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:38:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:40:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:40:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:41:35 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:41:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:45:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:52:08 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 14:52:13 lel 14:52:16 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 14:52:36 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:52:37 A lot of servers, including newark, singapore, and some others were removed two weeks ago 14:52:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:52:39 hi 14:52:53 really? 14:52:54 hi 14:52:55 bye 14:52:58 Yes 14:53:01 No 14:53:02 I can't play diep 14:53:05 bye 14:53:06 Not bye 14:53:10 No leav pls 14:53:14 School blocks it 14:53:17 :| 14:53:19 ok 14:53:29 At home yes, but right now I'm occupied with pokemon 14:53:34 CAN'T PUT DOWN 14:53:39 tokyo lags so much 14:53:43 I know 14:53:53 New join or reset level? 14:53:57 (death) 14:54:03 okay 14:54:10 Stupid emoticon 14:54:19 khyf 14:54:20 jasdlk hf 14:54:24 Diepmon.exe has crashed 14:54:34 Windows is looking for a solution to the problem... 14:54:37 oshet 14:54:42 maimed by fallenbooster 14:54:49 gonna ply sth else 14:55:38 https://youtube.com/watch?v=VnwwJTd-NGY 14:55:39 Idk 14:56:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:56:21 Uhmmmm 14:56:42 hehl 14:56:43 lel 14:56:44 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:56:49 (boom) 14:56:52 (tank) 14:56:53 03:51 I guess 14:56:59 (lancer) 14:57:03 (things) 14:57:05 (shiny) 14:57:09 Okay 14:57:36 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 14:57:37 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 14:57:43 ARE YOU AMAZED?! 14:59:06 what 14:59:42 Did you do as I said? 15:00:33 It's just a giant fish fighting a bee 15:00:37 What's so amazing 15:00:40 Idk 15:00:45 >:| 15:01:08 Yay for it taking up most of the screen I guess 15:01:52 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:01:53 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:02:44 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:02:45 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:03:26 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:03:27 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:03:29 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:03:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:04:02 I guess you're bored, amirite? 15:04:04 :P 15:04:12 yeah 15:04:22 Nothing to do but work on EToD stuff 15:04:25 Hey Tidal 15:04:28 ? 15:04:35 How's progress? 15:04:41 it's nice 15:04:44 Conception wise, everything 15:04:53 the Seraph is ok 15:05:00 it's going nice 15:05:05 I lieeeeeeek eet 15:05:17 FYI, Pretender is kinda like Illusionist 15:05:31 But it looks like another boss when players first see it 15:05:36 ok. 15:05:44 And it uses a lot of visual mind messing attacks 15:05:57 right 15:06:01 disruption 15:06:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:06:39 also can i redo the Invader 15:09:08 That would be great 15:09:10 Exterminator too 15:09:40 Me: *renames The Invader to The Teamerz and makes it split into 2 upon death and make sexual innuendos* 15:09:41 jk 15:09:47 ... 15:10:12 ok so what would te Pretender look like 15:10:14 the* 15:10:24 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:10:30 Things 15:10:47 Exterminator needs a mechanics and health rework, although I'd like to keep to the theme of a pest exterminator 15:10:49 Brb 15:10:51 ok 15:10:54 Pretender looks like Illusionist 15:10:56 btb tho 15:11:00 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:11:03 ok 15:11:05 Actually, might not be brb 15:11:06 Sorry 15:11:11 15 min maybes 15:11:15 ok 15:11:41 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:27:10 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:27:14 hallo 15:27:19 16 min 15:27:20 lel 15:27:25 hi again 15:27:28 i gtg soon 15:29:43 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:29:44 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:30:04 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:30:06 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:30:32 bleh 15:30:51 So Pretender has a ghostly look like Veil 15:30:58 However, it's not as transparent 15:31:05 ok 15:31:07 It kinda flickers a lot when under disguise 15:31:13 well shet 15:32:02 i made it so that it had a large Heptazoid-ish shell that clamps together to form a round body of another Son of Panzer, and then weapons stick out of it to form anotehr SOn 15:32:09 as long as that son's round 15:32:33 ok well 15:32:35 REDO 15:32:52 Well, that works 15:33:03 ok 15:33:04 It's not like the Shifter tho 15:33:11 ye i know 15:33:17 So it must be severely limited 15:33:20 ok 15:33:30 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:33:31 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:33:34 And able to user 15:33:45 I'd like it magic based and able to use some attacks 15:33:54 So it has a good variety. 15:33:56 so a half-transparent Illusionist 15:34:05 But mechanically, the weapons will pop out 15:34:09 So techno-magical 15:34:30 that occasionally alters it's appearance into another Son of Panzer 15:34:33 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:34:34 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:34:35 yep 15:34:41 It has attacks of its own, oc 15:35:25 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:35:25 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:35:40 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 15:35:45 hi 15:35:52 Heya 15:35:57 hi again 15:36:25 Arson... 15:36:27 I don't know 15:36:38 Make him a TF2 pyro type guy 15:36:48 Alchemist is self-explanatory 15:37:00 WAIT 15:37:09 There's The Arson and The Arsonist.... 15:37:12 Ugh 15:37:17 I'm dumping Arsonist 15:37:26 changing it to... 15:37:28 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:37:30 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:37:35 Dumping boss, tank, and all 15:37:36 what's Arsonist boss of again 15:37:42 Diepmon Flamethrower 15:37:43 whole thing? 15:37:47 oh 15:37:47 Yep 15:37:51 And its upgrade, Blaster 15:38:06 The Tracker is a game hunter style boss 15:38:26 Welp, that's one less boss to do 15:38:35 adding delete templates to the flamethrower page now 15:38:40 ok 15:39:44 journeyman is a traveler 15:40:00 uh Diepmon 15:40:03 i gtg 15:40:04 Terror-Dactyl is a boss that's a cross between a marksman and a pterodactly 15:40:05 Okay 15:40:15 imma make Pretender and can you finish it for me 15:40:29 Vector, Arclord and Reaper are originally Zathsiu's adias 15:40:37 I'll post the info later 15:40:39 ok 15:40:45 Anything else... 15:40:52 Dr. Tankenstein is Lacus's assistant 15:41:04 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:41:05 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:41:25 While is his rival 15:41:32 ok 15:41:42 Concept: Barryl 15:41:44 Barryl lives near Octrax's fortress 15:41:46 Ye 15:41:54 That's Kacper's character 15:41:57 The right one 15:42:16 Leave polybosses to me 15:42:19 ok 15:42:24 And Polydiscipels 15:42:25 I 15:42:27 so can you finish Pretender for me 15:42:30 I'd like if you could make art for them 15:42:34 cuz i gtg 15:42:35 And I will finish Pretender 15:42:39 :) 15:42:43 Bye Tidal 15:43:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:43:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:43:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:43:48 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:45:19 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 15:48:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:49:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:49:14 Bye 15:54:52 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:10:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:10:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:12:20 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:35:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:35:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:41:04 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:54:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:00:05 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:03:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:04:36 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:05:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:05:30 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:07:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:08:29 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:09:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:12:53 ... 17:13:23 Hello 17:13:29 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:13:40 take the red pill and you become all knowing, gate 1 opens. the blue pill makes you all powerful, gate 2 opens. 17:13:41 choose 17:14:40 gate 1: you can choose to become unnoticeable forever, being ignored, just to be able to create matter at your will, without it being noticed at all 17:14:59 *floats away* 17:15:13 I DON'T LIKE BIG DECISIONS 17:15:15 OKAY?! 17:15:17 gate 2: you can choose to kill all your loved ones, to become able to destroy any matter, you always have to feel guilt and sadness. 17:15:22 CHOOSE 17:15:32 Y 17:16:15 Pls 17:17:12 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:19 helloh 17:17:28 Hello 17:18:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:19:44 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:20:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:49 Um 17:20:53 Ice fight me 17:22:33 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:23:17 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:08 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:24:47 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:26:23 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:28:52 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:29:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:29:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:30:15 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:30:25 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:34:01 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:33 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:35:53 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:36:06 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:40:19 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:40:22 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:05 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:41:38 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:08 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:42:38 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:45:02 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:45:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:45:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:45:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:45:39 Hey 17:45:41 Fight me 17:45:57 I don't want luigi to fight me, the only other option is ice 17:46:43 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:47:29 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:48:18 smalli ' m - n o - l o n g e r - l u g g y - k 17:48:33 Yes you are, luggy 17:48:53 smalln o 17:51:32 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:51:33 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:51:39 latency test 17:51:41 k 17:53:15 smalll o v i n g - s o m e - d e d - c h a t 17:54:04 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:55:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:55:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:55:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:56:20 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:56:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:56:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:57:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:57:38 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:57:43 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:57:54 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:58:24 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:58:29 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:01:01 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:01:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:01:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:01:48 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:02:53 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:02:53 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:03:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:03:44 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:03:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:04:33 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:04:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:05:17 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:05:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:06:16 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:06:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:07:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:07:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:07:10 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:07:40 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:08:01 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:08:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:08:24 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:08:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:08:54 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:09:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:09:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:09:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:09:33 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:09:52 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:10:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:11:07 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:11:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:11:57 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:12:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:12:20 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:13:44 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:13:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:14:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:14:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:15:02 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:15:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:15:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:15:39 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:15:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:16:25 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:17:33 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:18:18 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:20:12 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:20:43 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:23:16 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:23:46 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:25:05 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:25:35 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:25:44 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:25:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:25:58 Yes* 18:26:11 You are always leggy no matter what you say, don't worry 18:26:16 Fake 18:26:20 Fak* 18:26:24 Luggy* 18:26:31 Faking autocorrect 18:27:55 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:28:24 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:54 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:29:35 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:30:50 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:31:26 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:32:17 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:33:38 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:35:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:36:50 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:37:20 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:38:11 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:38:26 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:38:41 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:38:56 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:39:53 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:40:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:40:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:40:37 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:41:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:41:45 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:41:56 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:42:35 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:43:29 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:44:56 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:45:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:45:52 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:46:01 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:47:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:47:41 Bored 18:48:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:49:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:50:57 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:51:38 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:52:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:52:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:52:52 Hello 18:52:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:53:21 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:53:30 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:54:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:54:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:54:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:54:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:55:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:55:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:55:41 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:56:09 henlo 18:56:12 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:18 Uh huh. 18:56:42 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:56:45 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:51 I’m going to be out for a day or so I think, doctor 18:57:01 Hm 18:57:05 Whatever 18:57:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:57:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:58:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:58:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:58:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:58:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:58:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:59:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:59:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:59:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:00:06 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:00:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:00:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:00:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:00:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:00:53 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:01:23 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:01:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:01:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:02:01 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:02:42 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:02:46 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:03:28 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:06:29 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:06:55 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:07:05 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:07:25 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:08:20 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:46 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:10:31 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:13:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:13:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:13:48 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:14:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:14:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:14:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:14:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:15:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:15:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:15:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:15:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:16:12 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:16:42 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:16:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:17:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:17:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:17:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:18:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:18:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:19:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:19:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:19:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:19:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:19:23 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:19:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:19:41 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:19:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:20:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:20:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:20:11 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:20:21 SOMEONE FIGHT ME 19:20:43 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:20:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:21:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:21:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:21:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:21:51 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:22:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:22:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:22:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:23:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:23:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:23:31 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:23:37 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:23:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:24:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:24:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:24:13 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:24:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:24:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:25:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:25:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:25:28 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:25:34 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:25:46 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:25:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:26:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:26:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:26:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:26:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:26:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:26:47 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:26:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:27:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:27:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:27:24 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:27:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:27:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:27:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:28:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:28:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:29:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:29:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:29:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:29:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:30:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:30:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:30:43 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:31:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:31:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:31:18 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:31:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:31:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:32:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:32:18 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:32:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:32:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:32:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:33:00 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:33:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:33:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:33:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:34:18 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:34:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:34:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:34:58 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:35:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:35:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:35:39 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:35:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:36:21 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:36:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:36:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:36:51 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:37:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:37:28 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:37:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:37:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:38:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:38:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:39:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:39:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:40:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:40:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:41:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:41:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:41:56 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:42:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:42:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:42:29 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:43:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:43:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:43:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:43:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:43:59 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:44:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:44:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:44:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:44:39 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:44:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:45:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:45:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:45:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:45:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:46:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:46:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:46:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:46:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:47:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:47:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:47:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:48:00 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:48:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:48:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:48:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:48:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:49:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:49:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:49:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:49:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:50:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:50:37 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:51:07 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:52:03 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:52:34 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:55:02 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:55:37 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:56:18 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:56:50 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:59:24 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:00:39 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:01:31 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:02:00 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:03:01 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:03:05 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:04:21 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:04:25 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:04:47 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:06:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:07:08 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:07:22 Emojis are not cancer 20:07:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:07:53 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:08:02 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:09:18 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:09:51 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:11:31 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:11:38 Hi 20:12:12 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:12:17 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:17 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:22 Hi 20:12:42 sStir harder. Then pet it affectionately 20:13:17 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:13:42 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:13:44 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:14:24 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:14:57 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:15:27 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:15:40 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:16:38 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:17:08 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:28 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:19:11 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:20:07 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:20:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:21:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:21:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:21:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:21:40 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:22:01 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:22:39 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:22:45 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:23:09 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:23:13 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:23:15 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:23:18 Ursuul? 20:23:25 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:19 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:24:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:51 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 20:25:08 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 20:25:11 Hi TBOO-Y. 20:25:24 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 20:25:27 ah finally 20:25:32 my internet works 20:25:37 lol 20:25:38 anyways 20:25:49 I came here to warn grav of some copyright shit as usual 20:25:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:25:56 its not sickmania though 20:26:01 he stopped c: 20:26:07 well technically we dont have any copyrights 20:26:10 nor does grav 20:26:18 I know 20:26:23 its an expression 20:26:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:26:48 copyrights for what? 20:26:56 pictures 20:26:57 art 20:26:58 stuff like dat 20:27:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:27:24 its just a "hey man don't do this" kinda thing 20:27:41 I was just wondering what copyrights they were specificaly. 20:27:56 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:28:08 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:28:14 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:28:17 mkay 20:28:20 hi AC 20:28:22 hi 20:28:37 hi AC 20:28:48 hi 20:29:03 alright 20:29:18 wut 20:29:26 yt="j8Wmlzh4AEE" 20:29:28 now 20:29:32 go to 1:20 20:29:45 this is where they stole Leviathan and also called it "Graviatar" 20:30:03 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:30:08 They actually called it "Graviator" because apparently they are that bad at spelling 20:30:19 Do we have to say it again? 20:30:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:30:25 The copyright here is CC 20:30:37 So 20:30:41 He's allowed to use it 20:30:43 Oh that. 20:31:13 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:31:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:31:43 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:32:04 ok then 20:32:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:32:15 well 20:32:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:32:26 wait a second 20:32:28 NVM 20:32:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:32:30 doesn't seem fair they can use it without at leasy just asking 20:32:35 TBOO-Y 20:32:38 I agree. 20:32:39 *gasp* 20:32:40 what 20:32:42 He didn't mispell it for no reason 20:32:44 Not more of this shit 20:32:44 least* 20:32:55 "He didn't misspell it for no reason" 20:32:59 So lets take this a 20:33:04 change it to an o 20:33:08 boom 20:33:10 new thing 20:33:14 yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 20:33:14 yep 20:33:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:33:16 exactly 20:33:16 -_- 20:33:24 well then 20:33:26 ok then 20:33:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saanzP9zWpI 20:33:32 k 20:33:33 Don't tell me it's that SHITmainia guy again 20:33:38 "Graviator Boss Release" 20:33:44 Plus 20:33:45 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:33:51 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:33:53 SickMania didn't stole it 20:33:56 HE stole it 20:33:57 Oh 20:34:07 o lol 20:34:08 "CookieGuy" 20:34:08 ok 20:34:13 It's this guy 20:34:18 This faking idiot 20:34:19 well now grav changed his name lmao 20:34:22 ok then 20:34:25 that's settled 20:34:31 guess he didn't steal it after all 20:34:34 .-. 20:34:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:35:35 "This Graviator boss tank is made by me in order to experience it's ability to destroy the tanks in diep.io" 20:35:49 FACKEN IDIOT 20:36:10 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:36:15 .-. 20:36:23 Anyways 20:36:36 I added a comment on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saanzP9zWpI 20:37:01 mkay 20:37:08 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:37:40 What is your NAME? 20:38:19 "Donut King" 20:38:24 It's a long story 20:38:27 Don't ask why 20:38:29 when did you make the comment? 20:38:35 hi AC 20:38:37 like 2 years ago, because I cant find it 20:38:44 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:39:03 I set the comment sorting to newest first to make it easier 20:40:03 Paste me the comment if you find it 20:41:32 Well 20:41:33 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:41:39 AC must not have commented 20:41:47 It's not there ;_; 20:41:54 (eh) 20:41:59 yt="RCwuZcdNoTU" oh look csome clickbait by FIERY the clickbaiter 20:42:07 some* 20:42:07 Well 20:42:16 AC 20:42:17 That's basically PENTAGOD with leviatan 20:42:18 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:42:20 lol 20:42:37 Copy and paste your comment and saved it here in Chat so we can see what it is 20:42:43 People aren't creative these days 20:42:45 uh 20:42:55 It's not that much important doh 20:42:59 YEH IK 20:43:03 oops caps lock 20:43:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:43:09 I never use shift XD 20:43:10 Copy and paste it. 20:43:17 already got into the habit of caps lock 20:43:21 but anyways 20:43:24 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:43:26 I'm just saying its clickbait 20:43:31 Want me to tell you how to copy and paste? 20:43:36 BOSS 20:43:38 I don't care 20:43:43 I know how to 20:43:49 CTRL + C 20:43:52 CTRL + V 20:43:53 ye 20:43:54 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:44:01 Prove it then 20:44:06 I just did 20:44:07 :3 20:44:12 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:44:17 By sending us your comment 20:44:26 (face) 20:44:26 That doesn't prove anything 20:44:34 AC 20:44:42 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:44:44 Why do you take it so important, BOSS 20:44:44 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:44:51 And I'm assuming you are having trouble learning how to select it? 20:44:54 Copy and paste the damn comment, I cant find it, you should be able to 20:45:01 uh no BOSS 20:45:02 ^ 20:45:07 FINE 20:45:08 ninja'd 20:45:14 "http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Tale_of_Diep%3ALeviathan Nice stealing bro" 20:45:19 That's the comment 20:45:21 with the link 20:45:24 Not ninja'd 20:45:25 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:45:31 k] 20:45:33 I meant to do that 20:45:41 TRUST ME 20:45:42 also 20:45:43 Now 20:45:45 Rp? 20:46:24 it seems rather stupid that you are getting angry at me for telling you to copy and paste the comment even though you told me to do it first, however, it is your own comment 20:46:32 ^ 20:46:34 so stop bashing me for it 20:46:37 ^ 20:46:57 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:47:00 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:47:23 I'm not trying to get you mad 20:47:29 im making a statement 20:47:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:47:48 ^ 20:48:04 Shit 20:48:17 / 20:48:20 ?* 20:48:30 I got ninja'd by ursuul joining chat lol 20:48:55 LOL 20:49:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:49:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:49:19 Anyways 20:49:22 RP?!?!? 20:49:57 sure I guess 20:50:09 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:50:41 Yay 20:50:44 AC 20:50:49 AC AC AC 20:50:50 wut 20:50:54 Y ANNA RP?! 20:50:59 WANNA* 20:51:02 Eh 20:51:16 Your character is kinda boring to play with 20:51:31 Play with? 20:51:36 RP with 20:51:37 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:51:38 Whatever 20:51:48 Well TBOO might rp too 20:51:55 Mh 20:51:56 fine 20:52:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:52:34 i love how AC and I are all "meh" and you're all "WANNA RP?!" 20:52:44 Well 20:52:47 I'm that kind of guy 20:52:59 k 20:53:18 and also 20:53:23 so rip 20:53:26 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:53:48 RP?! 20:54:19 fine 20:54:27 my words aren't showing on my screen 20:54:32 brb 20:54:47 Same 20:54:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:55:09 refresh 20:55:13 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 20:55:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:55:19 better? 20:55:19 Stop pressing shift enter 20:55:22 Or space enter 20:55:24 Whatever 20:55:29 k 20:55:32 o dammit 20:55:36 it was to fool you 20:55:40 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:55:48 Lol 20:55:54 whots going on kids 20:55:59 SHUT UP 20:56:03 No. 20:56:34 Don't do that 20:56:46 how about you dont tell me to shut up, huh? 20:56:53 Shush 20:56:54 No. 20:56:56 stop. 20:57:01 Are you assuming we are juvenile, or is it sarcasm? 20:57:04 Shush 20:57:15 Stop saying that, boss 20:57:15 I really can't tell at this point. 20:57:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:57:28 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:57:53 Alright, I might say something not-so-pleasing, but we all need to calm down. 20:58:19 not all >.> 20:58:37 Shush 20:58:41 All the people who are currently speaking in chat. 20:59:00 CALM DOWN 20:59:01 NOW 20:59:15 From now on, I get home from school at 4:00, because I joined the Math Team at my school. 20:59:27 L 20:59:29 K* 20:59:31 Also, BOSS, your statements make it clear why we believe you are immature. 20:59:40 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:00:31 Shush 21:00:55 Um 21:00:57 Bored 21:01:03 Rp or not? 21:01:08 Uh huh, uh huh. 21:01:16 Bored 21:01:18 Rp? 21:01:32 Before, I didn't even want to rp, I was going to just do it anyways, but now nah' 21:01:41 :( 21:01:44 Whatever 21:02:01 Anyways you would probably ruin the rp so eh 21:02:08 How so? 21:02:44 I mean it would have been a bit more preferable to have you in the rp but meh 21:02:52 Because you are very OP sometimes 21:03:00 I mean 21:03:03 Really 21:03:09 k 21:03:22 boss, you are very OP sometimes aswell 21:04:16 Usually only when it's necessary (like when someone else is being overpowered, I try to be equally op as them) and such 21:05:48 Anyways 21:05:49 Rp? 21:06:47 No? 21:06:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:06:57 Well whatever 21:07:01 Imma go try and 21:07:05 Y'know 21:07:26 Bullet hell games 21:07:30 Like usual 21:07:39 Then bye for now 21:08:44 -!- BeniTehCobCannon has joined Special:Chat 21:08:47 whats up nerds 21:13:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:16:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:16:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:21:02 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:24:04 �� 21:32:57 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 21:34:09 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 21:34:11 -!- Zathsu has joined Special:Chat 21:48:43 back 21:48:55 boss left? 21:49:24 brb again 22:07:15 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 22:07:51 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:07:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:08:04 Back 22:12:51 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 22:13:32 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:15:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:15:07 AC?? 22:18:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:21:30 E D I T S 22:22:18 ? 22:24:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:26:38 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:27:41 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 22:27:49 Hello 22:38:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:44:05 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:44:47 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:48:12 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 22:50:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:53:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:53:45 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 22:54:04 glfhdb 22:54:35 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 22:58:45 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:08:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:08:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:13:37 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:20:48 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs